


The Prize

by phantisma



Category: Buffy-verse
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-21
Updated: 2007-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus, Spike, Vamp!Willow and Faith have a game they want to play.  Xander is their game board.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prize

Xander groaned with the effort it took to raise his head from where it rested on the cold marble floor. The pain that rattled around in his head was like a bowling ball with spikes rumbling back and forth behind his eyes.

His arms were stretched out to the sides, and when he tried to pull them in to rub his eyes, he realized they were pinned. He turned his head, opening one eye. Shackled. He was shackled.

That should bring more alarm than it did. His response was slow, sluggish. He tried to move more than his head…but his body felt heavy, like lead. He must have been captured. Again.

He let his head fall back to the floor and belatedly realized he was cold. The floor was like ice…and, also belatedly, he realized he was naked. Naked and in shackles.

Xander was fairly certain that was someone’s idea of a fantasy, he just couldn’t figure out who. He groaned again and opened his eyes. He needed to find a way out.

What he found instead was a goofy smile and red hair. “He’s awake!” Willow exclaimed in a voice that reminded him of a much different time and place. She clapped her hands with glee and backed off. Behind her, Faith wrapped her arms around Willow’s waist, kissing her neck and grinning at Xander like he was some prize.

“Well, well…look what the witch dragged in.” Spike’s dry, droll voice scraped over Xander’s awakening nerves as he moved out of the shadows. “Angelus is going to find this amusing.”

Willow’s smile was broad and beaming, obviously she was pleased with herself.

Xander was less pleased. He was naked and shackled and lying on a cold floor, spread out under Spike and Faith and Willow. That was pretty much the definition of not good.

“Willow?” His voice sounded small and scratchy. Willow pulled away from Faith and came to squat beside him, her smile gone, replaced by concern and worry and he could almost believe she was his Willow…not the dark menace she had become. “Willow, help me.”

“Shh…” She lifted a finger to his lips, then drew it down, over his chest, down to his navel. “Be a good little puppy.”

“Puppy?” Xander gasped as her hand grasped his cock, stroking it and damn if his body didn’t just forget all about the cold and the tied up and the prisoner bits of this scenario.

Spike moved behind Willow, his hands sliding down her arms. “Don’t break him yet, Pet. The game hasn’t started.”

“Game? What game?” Xander pulled on the restraints, drew his knees up to try to hide his nakedness.

Willow laughed and stood, turning into Spike’s arms. She tilted her head back and Spike’s mouth closed over it. She gasped as he bit and drank, then giggled as his hands stole off her arms and between her legs.

“Getting warmed up without me?”

Xander jerked in his bonds at the sound of the voice. Willow stepped out of Spike’s arms and launched herself at the tall figure descending the stairs. “What took you so long? I was getting bored.” Willow said, pouting down into the face of Angelus as he twirled her around.

“I was taking care of our travel plans.” Angelus kissed her on the nose, then put her back on her feet. His eyes met Xander’s and he raised an eyebrow. “I thought we said a challenge.”

“Hey!” Xander said indignantly

Willow came back to Xander, kicking his feet apart and slowly moving closer so that he had no choice but to spread his legs, or get stepped on. “He’s Xander…Buffy’s right hand man…he’s strong…he’s cute…”

“He’s Xander.” Angelus said, grabbing her by the waist. He put his head on Willow’s shoulder, looking down at Xander. “Well, I will say he’s more buff than I remember. Nice looking cock.”

Xander bit his lip, staring up at them.

“Please?” Willow begged, like she was asking her daddy for a toy.

“Well…” Angelus looked to Spike, then Faith. “If you think he’s up for it.”

Willow wiggled her fingers over Xander’s groin and to his disbelief, his cock hardened. “Oh he’s up.”

“Okay…gather round, children.” Angelus held out his arms and Spike and Faith joined Angelus and Willow. “Let’s go over the rules of the game.”

Willow’s foot lifted onto Xander’s thigh. “We all get a turn,” she said.

“Winner gets the prize.” Faith added, leaning into Angelus.

“Turn at what?” Xander asked breathlessly.

“You, Pet.” Spike responded, squatting down beside him. “We’re going to use you, bite you, lick you, suck you.” He ran a pale white finger along Xander’s cock and Xander shivered.

“Forty Eight hours.” Angleus supplied.

“To prove which of the four of us is the biggest bad.” Spike bared his teeth. “Bring you closest to death while still getting you off.”

Xander felt the color drain from his face. “Don’t worry, puppy, we won’t let you die.” Willow pointed a finger at an ice chest and it opened to show off the supply of blood.

He forced himself to look away. With that much blood, they could feed from him repeatedly and just pour more in. He looked at Faith. Of all of them she was the only one still human. Problem was, of all of them, she was likely the most twisted.

“Can I go first?” Willow asked, pouting up over her shoulder at Angelus until he nodded. He kissed the side of her neck, licking up blood that Spike had left behind.

“Show us what you got, baby.”

Angelus backed off and reluctantly Spike and Faith followed suit until it was just Willow and Xander.

“Hey Will? We should rethink this game.” Xander said, squirming as she licked her lips. She walked around him, cocking her head left, then right, as if sizing him up. “Will?”

She stood over him, her feet outside his hips, his cock held in invisible hands as she sank slowly. He gasped as he felt her dripping, as the tip of his cock slid on wet folds. Her skirt rode up as she slid down onto him and he was having trouble making his body realize the danger.

This wasn’t his Willow…the cute little red head who tried to teach him geometry and played GI Joes with him and—He shuddered as her nails raked over his chest, drawing blood. This was a completely different creature…a witch turned vampire.

Willow leaned forward and licked up the blood, smiling at him before resuming her slow ride on his cock. “You’re thinking too much, Xander.” Willow said. “Maybe you need a visual to help.”

She pulled her shirt up and off, revealing pale white breasts. Xander shut his eyes, panted. He was never meant to see Willow boobies. When he opened them again, Faith was behind Willow, her hands caressing over Willow’s breasts, tweaking nipples as Willow rose and slid back down onto him.

Faith’s lips traveled over Willow’s neck and Xander couldn’t help watching…couldn’t help the way his cock twitched inside Willow. Faith flicked her wrist and twirled a knife in her hand. She leaned around Willow and brought the knife down to his chest, slicing neatly into his skin.

Xander screamed, but it was cut short as he watched Willow’s face change and she bent to drink. Her body clenched on his cock and his scream became whimpers. Her lips closed over the bottom of the wound, and she sucked. He could feel the pull as the blood in his body rushed to be inside her. His stomach tickled and his cock swelled and he came.

Willow lifted her face, blood on her lips. She laughed and crawled up his body. “Knew you’d like that,” she whispered. Her kiss was cruel, and he tasted his own blood on her tongue. Her mouth left his and when it closed over his neck, he willed it to be over, actually prayed she’d take enough to kill him.

He whispered her name once as he faded into the dark. “Rest now, puppy. We’ll play more later.”

 

He wasn’t on the cold floor anymore. That was the first thing he was aware of. He was…hanging. His arms were above his head, bound, his feet were on the floor, but not holding his weight.

The room was dark, except for the light that surrounded him. He couldn’t see them, but he felt them watching. He looked up at his hands and pulled a little, then shifted so that he could stand on his feet.

“My turn.”

Xander shivered. Spike was circling just outside the light. “You ready for me, Harris?”

All by himself, Spike didn’t really scare Xander anymore. He’d seen a lot of the vampire when he’d lived tied to a chair in Xander’s basement. But this was Spike without the chip. This was Spike under Angelus. This was Spike with something to prove.

And Spike knew a few of Xander’s secrets too.

Spike moved into the light. Xander gasped. The vampire was naked, his white body gleaming in the light, his cock hard. Spike grinned at him, held out his arms. “Like what you see?”

Xander closed his eyes, looked away. “I don’t need any magic to make you hot for me, do I?” Spike asked, moving slowly closer. “I know you Harris.” Spike’s hand was cold as it moved over Xander’s back. “I know how to make you hard.”

Xander shook his head, held his breath. It was his deepest, darkest secret. The dreams about certain male vampires…about the kiss so intimate that it makes him come. He could feel Spike there behind him, his mouth moving over Xander’s skin, the back of his neck…Xander’s body started to shake when he felt the teeth sinking into him.

Spike didn’t drink right away though. He bit hard and held Xander’s flesh between his teeth, let the blood flow out and over his skin. Spike’s hands were on his hips. Xander tried to control it, but his cock was stirring, and when Spike’s tongue flicked over the wound, it sprang to life.

“You’re a pain slut, aren’t you Harris?” Spike’s tongue delved into the wound, pushing at the tender edges. He moved his mouth to Xander’s shoulder and bit again. Xander gasped and tried to pull away, but Spike held him tight. “Gonna make you a right proper slut too.”

Spike’s body was touching his, Spike’s hard cock sliding over Xander’s thigh. He bit again, moving to Xander’s other shoulder. “Your girl out there’s watching. She knows you want it. Knows you’ll come with my dick inside your ass.”

Xander felt his breath stutter, tried to reign his fear and arousal in. “Just get on with it.”

He felt Spike chuckle, rocking their bodies together. “You want to get on with it?”

Something hard shoved inside Xander then. He yelled in surprise and pain. It wiggled around, then slid out. When it returned it was bigger, thicker. It took him a moment to realize that Spike was fingering him. “Virgin ass, eh, Harris?” Spike whispered before he bit into Xander again.

Xander’s cock was hard and the biting was making it dribble. He squinted at the shadows. Somewhere out there Willow and Faith and Angelus were watching this.

“Not for long.” Spike’s fingers left him and then something thicker was there, nestling into Xander’s hole, pressing him open, slow and insistent. “Give us a little slack, Red.” Spike said and Xander felt the pull on his arms loosen up, only, all it did was drop him harder onto Spike’s cock.

He grunted, turning his face into his arm to keep from yelling. Spike was pressed all along his back, his cold body warming as he drank and fucked. Xander bit into the tender flesh of his own skin, trying to distract himself, trying to not think about the way his body seemed to betray him.

Spike thrust up into him, and the burn was just this side of too much…he held himself inside Xander as he came, his orgasm spilling inside him as Spike’s teeth sank into his neck. His hands slid around to wrap around Xander’s cock as he drank, pulling Xander closer and closer to the edge until his own orgasm dropped him over it, into the dark.

 

When he woke, Xander was back on the floor. Naked, cold, weak. He was leaning against a wall, his arms bound, an IV pumping blood into his body. “Look, he’s awake.”

Xander’s eyes lifted off the floor. They were watching him. They were naked too, all four of them. Naked and piled together on the couch watching him. Willow lay across Angelus and Spike, her legs thrown open…Faith’s hair obscuring Willow’s white skin. Faith looked up, her face shiny with juices and Willow groaned.

Faith grinned at him, then went back to working over Willow’s pussy while Willow writhed. Angelus bent to Willow’s breast, licking over it, though his eyes never left Xander. His mouth closed over the nipple and he bit…blood oozing out around his lips and still he stared at Xander, watching.

Xander tried to tear his eyes away, tried to look at his hands, the floor…but here was Willow, spread out like a feast. Unconsciously, Xander licked his lips. He wanted to taste her, to make her moan like that.

Spike’s mouth closed over hers muffling the sounds. Willow’s body arched and writhed and she was coming, yelling into Spike’s lips. Faith lifted her face from between Willow’s legs and got up, sauntering toward him.

“Ever tasted Red, Harris?”

Xander swallowed, his eyes tracking from Willow to Faith. She squatted over him and he could smell her…smell Willow…smell sex. He knew he was hard, almost couldn’t bother being embarrassed by it. “Wanna taste?”

Faith took his mouth then, commanding, demanding…strong fingers squeezing his cheeks, strong tongue pushing into him. The taste exploded through him. “Lick it up puppy.” Willow called, giggling as Faith looked over her shoulder at her.

Faith fisted a hand in his hair. “You heard the lady, puppy…lick me clean.”

Xander stared at her for a moment before she yanked on his hair. “Right. Lick. I can lick.” Xander closed his eyes. He couldn’t believe he’d said that. He strained forward against her hand and stretched out his tongue, sliding it over her chin and up. He shuddered and closed his eyes. His Willow…his innocent, gentle Willow…but she tasted of wickedness and sin…cruelty…He could hear her laughing as Faith turned her head for him.

It was perverse, but his nakedness couldn’t hide the way it made him react. His cock was hard and leaking, and she hadn’t even touched him yet. His eyes flicked over her shoulder to where Willow wasn’t even looking at him anymore. She was riding Spike, her head thrown back with abandon while he cursed and fucked up into her.

Faith followed his eyes. “Hot. Isn’t it?”

Her dark eyes met his, smoldering. “She gets so worked up it takes hours to sate her. She’ll go back and forth between them…then they’ll all fuck each other and Angelus will end up draining her half way to gone, just so they can get some sleep.”

She reached down and grabbed his cock. “Trust me…this? Never gonna be enough for her now.” She pulled up and he came, dribbling come onto her hand. She laughed, holding her hand up to look at it. She looked back at him, her grin evil. “Lick it up, puppy.”

Xander shook his head, tried to pull away, but the wall was behind him and he had nowhere to go. Faith stuck her sticky fingers in his mouth and he half-heartedly licked at them.

“My turn.”

Xander looked up. Angelus was behind Faith, his naked body molding around hers. Faith groaned and leaned forward, her hands on the wall above Xander’s head. He guessed, just from the look on her face that Angelus and entered her. His hands came up to cover hers, the force of his sudden thrust pushing her all but into Xander’s face. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she grunted down at Xander with every thrust until Xander was wincing.

Sweat dripped unto his face, over his lips. Faith screamed and Xander looked up to find Angelus biting into her shoulder. Something heavier than sweat hit him, coating his lower lip. “Lick it up, puppy.” Angelus growled.

Xander’s tongue swiped hesitantly over his lip. He shuddered as the coppery tang hit him. Faith hit the wall, shaking it behind him. Angelus roared his orgasm, shoving Faith forward, lifting her, spreading her legs, presenting her gaping, come filled pussy to Xander. His face changed back to human and he smiled. “I said, lick it up.”

Faith giggled and Xander shivered. He couldn’t see Willow and Spike, but from the sounds they were still at it. Angelus shoved Faith closer and Xander nodded. “Okay…just…just…”

“Just do it.” Angelus growled.

Xander nodded again and looked. His first lick was tentative. Faith wriggled and a glomp of come fell onto his tongue. He closed his eyes and swallowed the lukewarm mess. He was going to die…he was fairly certain now…but if he did what they wanted, maybe Buffy would still come for him…maybe Buffy would kill them all for what they’d done.

Faith wriggled as he licked in more earnest, making sure to take a swipe at her clit every few passes.

“Fuck. Harder.” Angelus pushed her closer, so that Xander’s head was locked in between the wall and her pussy, barely enough room to breathe. His cock was twitching as if ready for another go…or maybe it just wanted a taste of her too…maybe it was remembering the night they’d had together before she’d gone rogue.

His face was covered in come, from her and Angelus both. Her legs squeezed around his head and he couldn’t get any air…he tried to pull back, started to panic. He rattled his chained arms, looked up at Angelus who only sort of smiled at him. His vision was growing dark and as Faith came again, Xander fell into the dark.

 

 

He woke with a start, suddenly aware that he wasn’t bound, that for the first time since this whole thing had started, he was loose and escape could be possible. He stood, scoping out the room. He was alone. In the room where Spike had fucked him. The spot light was on and he’d been left laying in the middle of it, but low lights let him see the other details of the room. There was a dirty mattress in the corner, a pair of bowls near the door, chairs along one wall. No windows. He crossed tentatively to the door, not surprised to find it locked.

“Okay, think. What would Buffy do?” He shook his head. “Buffy wouldn’t be in this position, she wouldn’t have gotten caught.” He paced around. “And if she were, she could just break the door down.”

He cracked his neck and exhaled slowly. He needed to find a way out. Buffy wouldn’t even know what had happened to him.

The door opened and Xander backed into the corner, covering his groin with his hands. Angelus stood framed in the door way for a moment, then chuckled. “Cameras.” He pointed to the corners. “Been watching. Buffy isn’t coming, and you’re not getting away. Might as well stop thinking about it.”

“I-I…” Xander had no response, so he just looked away.

Angelus chuckled again. “Like I said, my turn.”

Xander paled, watching the vampire.

“Thought you might be hungry.”

Xander just stared.

“I had Willow bring you something while you were out.” He looked over his shoulder at the bowls on the floor.

Xander’s eyes tracked to the bowls, his eyes widening.

“Be a good boy and I’ll let you eat.” Angelus pulled a chair into the spotlight and sat slowly. He was dressed in pressed dress pants and he crossed his legs, folded his hands. “Don’t have anything to say?”

“Does it matter?” Xander asked. “You’re just going to kill me when you’re done with me.”

Angelus smiled and lifted his face. “I have no intention of killing you Xander.”

Xander frowned. “You don’t?”

“Less fun to play with when you’re dead.” He picked at a piece of lint and brushed it onto the floor.

“So…what…how…” He didn’t want to push, because…well, really he wasn’t looking forward to this…but he was nervous and Angelus was just sitting there. Just sitting and watching.

“Hot for me, Xander?” Angelus asked, slipping into vamp face. “Want me to bite you?”

“N-no. Not really.”

“Oh, come on. Spike told me all about those wet dreams of yours. The way you moaned my name while you jacked off.”

Xander blushed and pressed deeper into the corner. “He lied.” He breathed deep. His body trembled. It had only happened after Angel became Angelus again…it had been a dream of Angelus fucking and biting and turning him and he’d woken up with come smeared from his cock to his chin.

“I can smell it on you.” Angelus said softly.

Xander shook his head, his hands pressing into his cock, trying to keep it from responding.

“So, I’m here. You come on over when you’re ready.”

“R-ready?” Unconsciously he took a step out of the corner, squinting at Angelus. “Ready for what?”

“You’re going to crawl to me. You’re going to ask me to fuck you. You’re going to beg me to bite you and make you come.”

“N-no. Why would I do that?”

Angelus smiled that knowing smile. “Faith, would you show Xander why he’ll do that?”

The wall to Xander’s left opened up, sliding aside to reveal a window. On the other side Willow sat on a bed, dressed in Willow clothes, her hair long and red. Sitting opposite her and laughing was Dawn.

“They look chummy, don’t they?” Angelus asked. “Dawn’s grown into such a pretty young thing.”

Xander stared, then looked at Angelus. “You…you wouldn’t…she’s a kid…she’s…”

“She’s older than Dru was when I started on her. I’ll bet I could turn little Dawn into quite the little whore. You think she’d suck cock as good as her big sister?”

Xander launched at Angelus and was caught around the throat. The wall closed. Angelus pulled Xander close. “You will do what I tell you willingly and with enthusiasm, or you will watch while we take turns with her.”

He put Xander down. Xander turned away. He couldn’t let Dawn go through that. “If…if I do, you’ll let her go?”

Angelus shrugged. “If you do, I won’t fuck her. That’s the best I can give you.”

Xander shook his head. “You let her go and I’ll do anything you want.”

Angelus smiled slowly. “Anything?”

Xander’s blood chilled and he was petrified, but he nodded. “Anything.”

“Give me your wrist.”

Xander only hesitated a moment, then lifted his hand and offered it up. Angelus took it, licked over it. “You taste like fear…and lust.” His bite was harsh, but he didn’t drink long. He looked up at Xander’s face, then down at his cock. “Spike was right.”

Xander didn’t respond.

“Faith, bring up the other spotlight.”

The mattress was lit up. Xander could tell now that it was old, beat up…covered in blood stains and who knew what else. “I made Willow right there.” Angelus said, pulling Xander’s body against his and stroking over his cock possessively. “Spike and I took turns fucking and feeding…and she begged for it…couldn’t get enough…”

Angelus licked over the back of Xander’s neck. “Go over there and lay down.”

He encouraged Xander to move with a small shove and Xander stumbled across to the mattress, falling. It was damp, squishy. He fought down a wave of nausea and did his best not to look at Angelus.

“Spread your legs. Show me your cock.”

He closed his eyes and did as he was told. He spread his legs and turned his body so that he was completely exposed to the vampire.

“Show me how you jerk off thinking about me drinking from you.” His voice was flat, as if he was asking Xander to show him his stamp collection…if he had a stamp collection, which he didn’t. “Xander. Focus.”

His eyes snapped to Angelus and his hand stuttered toward his cock. He was shaking and his hand was dry, and his cock hurt with want and shame. He licked his lips, then lifted the hand to lick it. He closed his eyes and tried to forget he was there…just do it…he thought about Anya, Buffy…Willow…but none of it was helping. He whimpered a little and let his thoughts go into that forbidden place, imagining Angelus there, his hand wrapped around his cock, his teeth hovering over Xander’s skin.

“Say my name.”

Xander groaned. “Please.”

“My name.”

“A-a-angel-l-us.” Xander’s mind was dark, his hand moving fast. He was close.

“Stop.”

Xander froze, opened his eyes. Angelus was still sitting in his chair, legs crossed, watching.

“I’m going to bite you know. Tell me where you want it.”

Angelus stood, dropping his pants and taking three long steps. He was there…right _there_. “I know you want it. Tell me where.”

Xander squeezed out tears of shame…because he did…in his mind, he was spread out under Angelus and his hand stole to his thigh…high up, near his cock. Angelus chuckled. He knelt slowly between Xander’s legs. His hand slid up Xander’s thigh.

“Here? Right here, Xander?”

Xander swallowed, nodding. Angelus nodded too. “Okay. I’m going to bite there. You’re going to hold on to your cock, because if you come before I tell you to, we start all over.”

Xander grabbed the base of his cock, squeezing for all that it was worth. Angelus moved his hand, didn’t touch Xander until his lips met skin. He kissed it, his tongue stroking over the place. “You know if I bite deep enough right here you’ll bleed out.” Angelus said softly. His face shifted and Xander felt the first touch of those teeth. He shuddered.

Angelus scraped his teeth over flesh, leaving small, bloody welts, then he went back to licking. Xander gasped and held his cock. “Please.”

More scraping, his mouth moving up, in…over the tenderest skin. More licking.

“Oh my god…please…”

Angelus chuckled, rubbing his lips over the now hypersensitive flesh. “Begging already?”

Xander bit his lip, tried not to talk, beg, cry. Angelus turned, treating his other thigh to the same treatment. Xander’s hips canted up of their own according, his cock dribbling pre-come. Angelus nuzzled his mouth into the crease of Xander’s leg, licking and nipping.

“A-angel…Angelus…please.”

Angelus lifted his head. “Please what?”

“Please…” Xander couldn’t say it. He shook his head, his body shaking with impending orgasm.

“What is it you want?”

Xander’s hips thrust upward, outward, his legs spreading in obscene invitation, in plea. “B-bite already.”

He wasn’t ready for it when it came, sharp teeth biting into sensitive skin, the flush of heat as his blood flowed. Angelus lifted up, his face red and he bit into the other thigh. Xander yelled, arching up and holding his cock, but it wasn’t going to matter. As Angelus pulled blood out of him and blood oozed down his thigh, Xander screamed and came and came.

Angelus lifted his bloody legs, tilted his body and fucked into him. His fucking was brutal and Xander just kept coming, like he hadn’t in a month. Angelus dropped him back to the filthy mattress when he was done and walked away, pulling on his pants while Xander curled up in a ball.

“Faith, window.”

The wall did its sliding thing and Angelus was beckoning Xander. “Crawl to me, boy. I want you to see something.”

Xander dragged himself off the mattress, oozing a trail of blood across the floor until he was at his feet. Angelus lifted him from the floor with a hand in his hair. He couldn’t help leaning in to the vampire. He felt woozy and spent.

The scene was the same, Willow and Dawn talking. Dawn was holding a teddy bear. “Okay Willow. I got what I wanted.”

Suddenly everything changed. Willow was still there, on the bed, wrapped in black leather, her hair short and dark, but where Dawn had been was Spike, wiggling his fingers at Xander.

“Dawn was never there. We aren’t even in Sunnyvale.” Angelus whispered. He held Xander in front of him, bit into his neck and drank deep. “You gave yourself to me…begged me to drink from you.” He switched to the other side of his neck and bit again. “You came because I drank from you. Do you know what that makes you?”

Xander sagged in his arms, quivering, even as Angelus let him slide to the floor. “You’re a fucking slut, Xander. A vampire slut. You let me do anything to you as long as I give you what you want. And now we both know it.”

 

The mattress was wetter now than it had been. Soaked with blood and come. Both of his arms were being fed with IV lines and his body was marked with bite marks. He could barely move, though he wasn’t restrained.

There was a huge dildo shoved inside him. There were bodily fluids crusting on his skin…his, theirs…he didn’t even know which was which anymore…

Angelus had made him crawl, beg…made him crawl to the food dishes and eat like a dog while Angelus fucked him. Faith had cut him and fucked him with the dildo. Willow made him lick her to orgasm while Spike fucked him from behind. They were insatiable…and he was helpless.

“It’s time.” Faith said, rejoining the others who were writhing together, watching Xander watch them.

“I wanted another turn.” Willow said, pouting. “He’s all pretty.”

“Try all you want Red. Daddy here takes the prize.” Spike said, nipping at Angelus while fucking up into him. Willow pouted more.

“He did manage to break him.” Faith said, crossing to Xander. Her leather pants creaked as she squatted beside him, flicking her knife over his skin.

“Shall we tell the puppy what Daddy wins?” Spike asked.

Willow perked up then, coming to join Faith. “Puppy, do you want to know what the prize is for our little game?”

Xander shook his head, closed his eyes. “Just kill me and be done.” Xander said.

Willow laughed. “Silly puppy. We’re not going to kill you.”

Spike joined them, a leather collar dangling from one finger. “Puppy gets a prize too.” He squatted down and put the collar around Xander’s neck.

Angelus sauntered across the room. Xander looked up, his eyes catching on the leash in his hand. Angelus smiled and a chill swept through Xander. “Daddy gets to keep the puppy.”


End file.
